thepenumbrapodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Citadel - The Fool in the Garden of Death (Part 2)
'Second Citadel - The Fool in the Garden of Death (Part 2) '''is the second Tales of the Second Citadel episode of Season 3, and the fourth overall episode of the season. It was released on December 3, 2019. Overview There is no Fate, where the Universe is considered; there is only Intention. Things may have their proper place, of course, but once they get there... what they do is anyone's guess, including the Universe that brought them there in the first place. Today's Intention: The Four of Wastes, smelling blood and running, running; the Ax of Wilds, blade still wet with blood, in hot pursuit; and then... Well, there are some things even the Universe doesn't know. Trigger Warnings * Sudden loud noises * Pursuit * Violence and threats of violence * Death * Xenophobia/racism * Violence and death towards animals * Sexist language * Restricted motion / physical paralysis * Large and violent animals * Lying and deception Episode Summary Olala has made her way into the eastern territories of the Second Citadel world, where she is surprised to discover the trees have green leaves, rather than the red leaves she is used to. She gathers found objects together in a tree, and playacts that she is an Abbess-General, and they are her soldiers. As her pretend strategic meeting progresses, she considers and discards her possible next moves, and worries about the sisters of the convent. Eventually, she uses the Thoughtstream to do a reading, and is disappointed when it gives her the same result she and Sister Tiilei had drawn together. She worries that it means the Intruder is nearby. Presently, Olala hears Sir Marc approaching on Dampierre. She hears him planning to find a monster. Unable to differentiate between his voice and the Intruder's, only remembering that the latter's voice was deep, she decides Marc is him, and the monster he hunts is Olala herself. She mimics the roar of a King Tyrantlizard to scare him off, and throws Major Very-Old-Mango at his head. He assumes it fell on its own, and disgustedly tells Dampierre they will leave to clean up. Olala is delighted and follows him in the hope that her Sisters are being held prisoner at his base. She grows bat-like wings and a pig snout to track him. Deep in the jungle, she is ensnared in a trap Marc made using a tripwire and quick-vines given to him by Lord Arum. He and Olala argue about what kind of creature she is, in the process revealing her shapeshifter abilities. Marc is disappointed, having thought that reports of stolen sheep would be linked to a more ferocious creature. He is also reluctant to deal harshly with Olala, both because he suspects her childlike appearance is not a trick, and because his new friendship with Arum has shifted his perspective on monsters. Their conversation is interrupted by an attack from the genuine Tyrantlizard which ate the missing sheep. Marc battles the beast and protects Olala while she frees herself, eventually defeating it by throwing an explosive of his own creation into its mouth. She asks what it's called; he suggests Dino-might. Awed, and realizing Marc has shown her mercy, Olala begs him to free her Sisters and bursts into tears. Marc comforts her and makes camp, saying he'll feed her and hear the story. Having done so, it becomes clear to Olala that Sir Marc is not the Intruder; but he is, she hopes, the help Sister Tiilei sent her to find. He insists they are not able to defeat the Intruder and rescue her Sisters by riding off immediately, but he ''will help her. He tells her he has formally become a Knight of the Crown in the Second Citadel, and tells her about his home as a bedtime story. She is particularly interested in Sir Caroline and Queen Mira, and tells her Tail that--since Marc has told her Mira is the smartest person in the world--meeting her must be the key to saving her Sisters. The episode finishes with a short scene in the village of Milltown, where an elder has received a royal pigeon informing him that supplies will be cut for the third month in a row to make ends meet. He is interrupted by Olala's Intruder, who reveals his name is the Kite. He kills the elder with the aid of magic, and sends the pigeon home with a message if his own. Cast and Crew Cast * Marge Dunn as Olala * Stefano Perti as Sir Marc * Simon Moody as The Kite * Sophie Kaner as Elder (uncredited) Crew Quotes Trivia References Category:Second Citadel Category:Second Citadel episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3